1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device that is a device that can function by using semiconductor characteristics (for example, a display device, a semiconductor circuit, and electronics) and to a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal molecule, a pixel electrode, a light-emitting layer, and the like which are display-related parts are laminated over an interlayer film. Therefore, the interlayer film is required to have a smooth surface to prevent an orientation defect of liquid crystal molecules, an inhomogeneous electric field, a minute defect of a light-emitting layer due to unevenness of a pixel electrode, and the like.
An organic insulating film is used as the interlayer film over an inorganic insulating film because of its good smoothness (for instance, Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei10-48607). An organic insulating film has advantage of being formed easily and that a film thickness thereof can be set comparatively freely.
However, when an organic insulating film is used for a planarization film, adhesiveness with an underlying layer film to be laminated becomes a problem depending on a combination of materials. In the case of poor adhesiveness, film peeling is caused. Such the semiconductor device has a low reliability and is manufactured with a lower yield.